indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Malcolm McLaren
Malcolm McLaren (Londen, 22 januari 1946 - 8 april 2010) was een Engelse kunstenaar, impresario, muziekproducent en muzikant, vooral bekend als manager van de punkband de Sex Pistols. Biografie McLaren bezocht diverse kunstacademies maar bleef ongediplomeerd. Min of meer toevallig kwam McLaren op het idee om, samen met levensgezellin Vivienne Westwood, in Londen een winkeltje in rock-'n'-rollkleding te openen. 'Let it Rock at Paradise Garage' opende zijn deuren in november 1971. McLaren was gefascineerd door het situationisme: een kunststroming met het ambitieuze doel een maatschappelijke revolutie te bewerkstelligen door het creëren van ontregelende, voor massaconsumptie geschikte, situaties. New York Dolls Tijdens een verblijf in New York maakte McLaren kennis met de leden van The New York Dolls. In de hoop zijn situationistische ideeën te kunnen toepassen op het terrein van de rockmuziek nam hij het management van de groep op zich. De Dolls bleken als band echter op sterven na dood en McLaren keerde onverrichter zake terug naar Engeland. SEX Omdat de originele jaren-vijftigkleding moeilijk te vinden bleek, nam zijn toenmalige partner Vivienne Westwood na verloop van tijd zelf achter de naaimachine plaats. Ze drukte steeds nadrukkelijker haar eigen stempel op het winkeltje en nam afstand van de, in haar ogen achterlijk seksistisch en racistische, 'teddyboys' die tot dan toe de klantenkring van de boetiek vormden. In het voorjaar van 1973 werd de winkel omgedoopt tot 'Too Fast to Live Too Young to Die' en maakte de teddyboys-mode plaats voor eigentijdse, provocerende kleding. De T-shirts met shockerende teksten bleken een succes onder opstandige Londense jongeren. Het concept werd nog verder op de spits gedreven door de winkel een jaar later de naam 'SEX' te geven. De kleding die in 'SEX' werd verkocht was ontworpen met een techniek die aan het situationisme was ontleend en grofweg neerkwam op: kapot maken en weer in elkaar zetten. Gescheurde kleding, veiligheidsspelden en fietskettingen werden op aanwijzing van McLaren gecombineerd met bondage- en SM-elementen. Op de diverse t-shirts waren slogans tegen het gezag, het consumentisme en de aangepaste burger te lezen. Rond 'SEX' vormde zich een subcultuur die later onder de naam 'punk' massale navolging zou vinden. Sex Pistols Wat McLaren met The New York Dolls niet lukte, slaagde wèl met de Sex Pistols - een groep die in 1975 uit klanten en personeel van zijn, inmiddels tot 'SEX' omgedoopte, kledingboetiek werd samengesteld. De band groeide uit tot de belichaming van de punk en McLaren maakte naam als behendig manipulator van de media. Na het uiteenvallen van de band klaagde bandlid Johnny Rotten McLaren aan wegens diens wanbeleid dat hij als manager zou hebben gevoerd. Na de Pistols Hoewel McLaren het succes van de Sex Pistols waarschijnlijk nooit evenaarde, is zijn naam in de jaren tachtig verbonden aan enkele projecten die de aandacht trokken. Hij was de manager van de groep Adam and the Ants. Nadat McLaren had bewerkstelligd dat de voorman Adam Ant de band verliet, ging hij op zoek naar een andere zanger. Uiteindelijk koppelde McLaren de destijds veertienjarige Annabella Lwin aan de band, die vervolgens Bow Wow Wow ging heten. Een poging om Lwin als zanger in te wisselen voor de dan nog onbekende Boy George strandde echter. Hierna begon McLaren muziek uit te brengen onder zijn eigen naam. In 1983 speelde hij met de single 'Buffalo Gals' handig in op de juist ontluikende hiphoprage en in 1984 koppelde hij delen van Puccini's Madama Butterfly (1904) aan een sexy discobeat. Ook het album 'Waltz Darling' uit 1989 werd hier en daar nog opgepikt. Het bevat het nummer "Deep in Vogue" waarin fragmenten van de documentaire "Paris is Burning" zijn verwerkt. Verder maakt McLaren nog een album met beroemde Franse zangeressen als Amina, Françoise Hardy en de actrice Catherine Deneuve genaamd "Paris", een ode aan deze stad. Daarna leek hij zijn talent om zich in de kijker te spelen meer en meer kwijt te raken. In 2000 stelt McLaren zich nog even kandidaat voor het burgemeesterschap van Londen. Nadat de Britse pers hieraan enige aandacht had besteed trok hij zijn kandidatuur weer in. McLaren overleed op 64-jarige leeftijd aan kanker. Categorie:Brits musicus Categorie:Brits producent Categorie:Brits kunstenaar